


How to Get Your Final Hope Shard

by breakdancingsigma (hetawholockvengerstuck)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetawholockvengerstuck/pseuds/breakdancingsigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Nanami have one more Hope Shard to get, but no matter how much time they spend together, they can't seem to get it! What will it take to get off the island?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Get Your Final Hope Shard

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**  
>     
> Shameless fluff for Hinata and Nanami in an AU where the mutual killing never started and they're getting close to collecting all the hope shards. Bonus points for them gaming together in Nanami's cabin!

"Again?" Hinata groaned as Mario went flying off the edge of the track. "Can't we play on a different stage?"

"Rainbow Road's a bitch, isn't it?" Nanami said, crossing the finish line for the tenth time.

Hinata dropped his controller in exasperation. "I'm bored. We've been playing video games for days, and we're still no closer to leaving this place!"

Nanami paused the game and tapped her cheek. "It is strange. We're the only ones who haven't gotten all of our Hope Shards, yet we've probably spent the most time together. I can't imagine what more Usami wants us to do."

Hinata sighed and stood up. "I'm gonna use the bathroom. Be right back."

Nanami only nodded.

* * *

Hinata was buttoning up his pants when Usami popped into existence. He yelped and fell backward. "Usami! What are you doing here?"

The frill-covered bunny giggled. "Sorry to bother you, Hinata-kun! I'm just here to help you out!"

"Help me...? What?"

"You still need to get your final Hope Shard, right?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"I'm not supposed to give you hints, but in this case...well, I don't see the harm in pushing you in the right direction!"

Usami leaned in conspiratorially and whispered, "To get your final Hope Shard, you have to show Nanami-san how you really feel about her!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

The bunny hopped from one foot to the other. "All the other couples figured it out on their own, but you and Nanami-san need a little help! You  _do l_ ike Nanami-san, don't you?"

Hinata felt his cheeks heat up a bit. "Of course, but..."

"Then show her! Then, and only then, will I grant you your Hope Shards! Good luck, Hinata-kun!" And with a wave of her magic stick, Usami was gone.

Hinata sighed and washed his hands, mulling over Usami's advice. 

* * *

When he returned, Nanami had out her PSVita. She looked up when Hinata came in. "Is something bothering you?"

Hinata hesitated. "I...I spoke to Usami about the Hope Shards."

"And?"

"I...I think I have an idea. Nanami...do you mind if I kiss you?"

Hinata expected Nanami's eyes to widen, her mouth to fall open, angry words--something, anything. But Nanami, nonchalant as ever, simply said, "Okay."

Even more nervous now that he had her consent, Hinata knelt down and tried to steel his nerves. Nanami closed her eyes and leaned in a bit; Hinata followed suit, and slowly, slowly, he lowered his head to kiss her.

He relaxed almost immediately. It just felt  _right_ to kiss Nanami. He felt her smile against his lips before pulling away. "That was nice."

Hinata grinned like an idiot. "Yeah, it was, wasn't it?"

From their pockets came a beeping noise. Both Nanami and Hinata pulled out their e-Handbooks and saw that the display screen was lit up with animated confetti and dancing rabbits, with an enormous pink caption that said, "Congratulations! You have collected all your Hope Shards!"

The screen in Nanami's room lit up, and Usami announced that everyone was to gather on the beach. "I have great news! The final Hope Shards have been collected! This field trip is coming to a close! I know you'll all miss this place, but it's time to go home."

Nanami took Hinata's hand. "Let's go together."


End file.
